ComeBack Home
by TaeSeoSica
Summary: -"Vuelve hoy ¿puedes volver hoy? En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones, quédate vuelve hoy ¿puede volver hoy? Este dolor llega otra vez, y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote vuelve hoy"-


**_1, 2, 3 _**_**  
><strong>_**_Te fuiste sin decir más _**_**  
><strong>_**_pero yo puedo aún tu respiración escuchar _**

Me encontraba sentada en aquel sofá de mi departamento, totalmente destrozada con lágrimas corriendo de mis ojos mientras estas culminaban en mi ropa o ya sea en el mueble, más no me importa… ya que solo la recuerdo y mi corazón no evita en retorcerse del dolor al recordarla.

- _**Aún… puedo escucharte… aún… lo puedo hacer…**_

Me duele recordar tus palabras, me duele recordar lo que me decías hace un año atrás. Cuando me prometías quedarte siempre a mi lado. Nunca dejarme, a pesar de todo lo que suceda. Aún lo recuerdo amor mío.

_**Si digo 4, 5, 6**___**  
><strong>_**lágrimas caerán **__**  
><strong>__**al recordarte cuando me ibas a abrazar **_

- _**Por Dios…**_ - Murmuré mientras me abrazaba a sí misma para poder frotar mis brazos helados.

Desde que el día de ayer que me entere de todo, aún he estado en esta misma posición, con esta misma ropa. No me ha dado importancia nada por el estilo, tan solo con recordarte a ti, inmensas ganas de llorar se han hecho presente y me retienen en este frío sofá.

Ni aun así con mi calor, con mi presencia, este mueble ha podido sentirse cálido.

¿Será porque tú no estás?

Quizás.

Quizás sea por eso.

Continué llorando al recordar el último abrazo que me diste y al recordar el intento de un abrazo fallido.

**_"Lo siento… tengo que irme rápido, se me hace tarde"_**

Fueron tus palabras al querer darme un estúpido y fallido abrazo.

_**Me dijiste que era todo para ti **__**  
><strong>__**pero era una mentira **__**  
><strong>__**y me diste la espalda también **__**  
><strong>__**dime ¿por qué? dime ¿por qué? **_

- **_Dime ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué?_** – Murmuré aquellas simples palabras al recordar aquellas absurdas palabras, salidas de tus mentirosos labios.

¿No pudiste ir en contra de todos… por mí?

¿No podías hacer eso… por mí?

¿Tan complicado era eso? Dime…

Acaso, el último recurso fue… ¿Abandonarme?

- **_No te basto saber mi pasado… también fue necesario, ¿Qué tu me abandonaras?_**

Ya hace años estuve con otra persona de mí mismo sexo, por obvias razones fue muy complicado formar una relación pero ambas supimos como sobreponernos ante todo y logramos que aquella relación que nació de la nada… se vuelva fuerte. Ambas nos amábamos o bueno, yo la amaba hasta que un día ella me abandono como si yo no fuera nada. Nunca más me llamo, nunca más la volví a ver y nunca más supe de ella.

Y a pesar de que ella sabía todo eso, se atrevió a hacerme nuevamente eso…

Acaso, ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Eh?

¿Volverme hacer sufrir?

Sí. Obviamente lo era.

_**-Vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**¿puedes volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones, quédate **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy ¿puede volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**Este dolor llega otra vez, **__**  
><strong>__**y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**oh, vuelve, vuelve, amor vuelve **__**  
><strong>__**amor, vuelve, vuelve amor **__**  
><strong>__**oh, vuelve, vuelve, amor vuelve **__**  
><strong>__**amor, vuelve, vuelve amor-**_

_**Y me pregunto por qué no puedes contestar, **__**  
><strong>__**a veces pienso que me has podido olvidar **__**  
><strong>__**y estoy atrapada en el tiempo **__**  
><strong>__**si tú no estás **__**  
><strong>__**tan asustada estoy que no puedo avanzar. **__**  
><strong>__**Hay muchos días que están sin terminar **__**  
><strong>__**por nosotros ellos siguen esperando **__**  
><strong>__**¿Dónde estás? **__**  
><strong>__**¿Dónde estás? **__**  
><strong>__**Muy lejos ya **_

A pesar de que le he estado llamando al saber que se fue, no me responde. De seguro sabe que yo estaría insistiéndola, ella es y siempre ha sido astuta, algo que yo he admirado mucho de ella.

Han pasado ya 1 mes desde que te fuiste pero ha pasado 1 día al saber que me abandonaste. Yo como una ingenua creí que verdaderamente se había ido de viaje a causa de salidas familiares pero al final resultó que ella se había ido de aquí para nunca más volver. Se fue y me abandono.

Estúpida.

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al escuchar aquella noticia proveniente de los labios de mi mejor amigo. Él siempre me dijo sobre ti, me advirtió sobre ti.

Ambos sabíamos que provenía de una buena familia, además de que era una muy buena persona pero no sabíamos que era lo escondía. Cada persona lleva un secreto consigo y el de ella, termino afectándome por completo.

_**"Es su mejor amiga, nunca debiste haberte metido con ella… mírate ahora. De seguro fue su plan, hacerte sufrir por tan solo haberle 'arruinado' su vida"**_

Fueron las palabras de Finn, mi mejor amigo, consejero, padre, hermano.

Siempre debí haberle hecho caso pero como siempre, yo ignorándolo cuando este tonto corazón se ilusiona.

¿Acaso pueden entender algo de lo que ella hizo?

¿Acaso pueden entender el porqué es que ella me hizo esto?

¡Ella es la mejor amiga de mi ex!

… Qué estúpida fui al no darme cuenta de eso.

- _**Supongo que… ya debiste haberte olvidado de mí…**_ - Sonreí amargamente – **_Es obvio, si yo solamente fui nada para ti…_**

Siempre creí que conocerte en mi lugar favorito era algo sumamente raro pero como siempre, mi estúpido y tonto corazón no dudo en latir rápidamente al ver tu cara de Ángel. Que tonta fui al haberme enamorado de ti pero… es algo que nunca podré olvidar.

**_"Hazlo, tu puedes, solo… llámala… escucha por última vez su voz para que dejes de estar así"_**

Me dijo Finn, el día de ayer. Él se quedó conmigo hasta tarde ya que tenía miedo de que hiciera algo contra mí pero tiene razón.

Si quiero dejar de estar así por lo menos quiero escuchar su voz por última vez. Sé que también me hará daño pero con intentarlo no pierdo ni gano nada.

Tomé el nuevo celular que me había comprado Finn. Él es una persona muy importante y por ello mismo, me compró un celular en el cual solo tendría su número para cualquier cosa, algo muy complicado de entender, lo sé.

Pero para que puedan entender.

Este número no lo tenía ella… así que quizás no dudara en responder… ya que obviamente sabrá que no soy yo.

Quizás me contesté y pueda volver a escucharla.

Quizás…

Tan solo quizás.

_**Vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**¿puedes volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones, quédate **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy ¿puede volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**este dolor llega otra vez, **__**  
><strong>__**y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**oh, vuelve, vuelve, amor vuelve **__**  
><strong>__**amor, vuelve, vuelve amor **__**  
><strong>__**oh, vuelve, vuelve, amor vuelve **__**  
><strong>__**amor, vuelve, vuelve amor **__****_

_**Vuelve hoy **__**  
><strong>__**¿puedes volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones, quédate **__**  
><strong>__**vuelve hoy ¿puede volver hoy? **__**  
><strong>__**Este dolor llega otra vez, **__**  
><strong>__**y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote**_

…_**.**_

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

- **_¿Si?_** – Mis pelos se pusieron de punta al escucharla. Quise cortar pero ya es hora.

Tengo que afrontarla.

- **_¿Bonnie?_**


End file.
